


It’s Very That

by doctor_bitchcraftt



Series: Boatnecks and Fishnets [5]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alaska’s impression of Laganja, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Jinkx is Bette Davis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_bitchcraftt/pseuds/doctor_bitchcraftt
Summary: Remember that one time on BOTS when Bianca was Adore for Snatch Game?  Adore + Bianca + tour bus later that night, with appearances from Alaska, Jinkx, and Sharon.





	It’s Very That

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve never seen Bianca as Adore, you’re missing comedy gold. https://youtu.be/X9Il48Z2a68

“I’m Bette Davis!” Jinkx’s voice rang through the common area, bounced off windows and seats, and buzzed loudly behind Bianca’s eyes. With a glass of wine clutched in her hand, she pasted on a smile as Jinkx and Sharon re-enacted their Snatch Game hilarity.

”Okkkuuuuuurrrrrr,” Alaska joined in from the stairs, nailing Laganja’s tone and tongue pop.  Loud screeches of laughter met her as she contorted extra long limbs into a complicated pose.

Despite her weariness, Bianca had to give Alaska credit for the spot-on impersonation.  “You look like if Alyssa Edwards fucked a pretzel and gave birth to an octopus.”

“Yes GAWD!” Alaska pouted her bottom lip out, then dissolved the tangle of arms and legs into her usual slouch.  Adopting a sleepy stare, she turned to Bianca.  “Do I have something on my face?”

Bianca gave in to the giggles that had been threatening to spill out at Alaska’s Pearl voice, and opened another bottle of wine.

******

Sometime after Alaska went to bed (nearly tripping on the stairs on the way up), Adore stumbled downstairs.  Sharon and Jinkx were still going at it on whatever game they were playing together on their phones, and she waved a lazy hello to them before dropping onto the other side of Bianca’s bench.  

Bianca was deep in concentration, sketching out dress designs and making notes steadily in defiance of the swaying of the bus.  She didn’t look up, even when Adore propped her chin on her shoulder to watch.  Adore was still fascinated by Bianca’s ability to create a dress in her head, transfer it to paper, and construct it in what seemed like no time at all.  Despite Bianca patiently trying to teach Adore a few sewing skills, she didn’t think her current aesthetic would require more than hot glue couture and strategically placed tears.

In the middle of a complex ruffle-and-pleat structure, Bianca finally gave a frustrated growl and dropped the pencil in favor of draining the last of the wine from her glass.  She rested her head against Adore’s with a sigh.

”Can’t sleep?”  The words were quiet enough that the queens sitting across from them wouldn’t be able to hear over the road noise.  

Adore yawned.  “Tried, but I kept thinking about you killing it as me earlier.”

Bianca’s grin was mischievous but affectionate.  “You liked that?  I don’t know,” she teased, “I think I spoke in too many complete sentences.”

”Bitch!” Adore pinched her arm in indignation before realizing that Bianca was wearing her best innocent face.  “You didn’t make my wig messy enough.”

”Do you know how difficult it was to find that piece of trash shirt at 2 pm on a Wednesday?” Bianca grumbled without heat.  “And I don’t know how you wear shorts cut that high without squeezing your tuck to death.”

”You’re so fucking skinny though,” Adore protested, remembering Bianca twisting the excess shirt into a knot at the waist before going onstage.

”It’s called wearing a cincher, you whore.”

They fell into comfortable bickering, a familiar ritual in unfamiliar locations.  After their words trailed off into silence, Bianca picked up her sketchbook again, Adore’s head a not unwelcome weight on her shoulder.  

Lost in thought, Bianca looked over an indeterminate amount of time later and realized that Sharon and Jinkx were slumped over onto the table in front of them, phones abandoned in favor of sleep.  

“Hey, chola.”  She nudged Adore with her elbow, trying to wake her gently.  At some point, Adore had lost the battle with gravity (and consciousness), and lay curled on her side on the bench with her head pillowed on Bianca’s lap.  Shaking her leg sent pins and needles through her thigh, but did nothing besides prompt Adore to move closer and bring a hand up to squeeze her knee.

”I’m getting too old for this,” Bianca muttered and reached for a pillow to prop behind her head.  Thankfully, they didn’t have a show the next night, and everyone had planned to sleep in late once they reached their destination.  Whoever came down first for breakfast could wake them all up, she decided.  Pulling the hood of her sweatshirt up to block what little light was left on, Bianca settled back on the seat and hoped she wouldn’t end up needing a chirpractor appointment the next day.  She idly petted Adore’s hair, grateful for the warmth radiating from the body beside her.

Bianca’s hand eventually fell still in the crook of Adore’s neck and shoulder.  In the silence, Adore cautiously opened her eyes.  She hadn’t intended to fall asleep downstairs, but fatigue had finally caught up to her.  When Bianca had shaken her awake, suddenly her bunk didn’t seem nearly as appealing as the slightly lumpy cushions.  Keeping her eyes closed had been the hardest part, along with not laughing at the last comment.  She’d been almost certain that Bianca would stand up and leave her, at which point she would “wake up” and go to bed.  A warm feeling of contentment spread through her chest when that wasn’t the case at all.  

Adore went back to sleep with a smile on her face, and therefore didn’t see Bianca crack open one eye with a grin of her own.  

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite sharing a bed, but this piece of fluff needed to be written.


End file.
